Abigail Williams
Abigail Williams is a young and legendary witch and a supporting villainess in the 2010 Disney fantasy adventure movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Abigail is a Morganian (conjurors named after the infamous dark sorceress Morgana le Fay), one of the evil sorcerers skilled in the art of black magic, as is Morgana le Fay herself. She, too, seeks to release Morgana from her centuries-old imprisonment and begin The Rising, thus bringing about a new world of ruling sorcerers. She is portrayed by Nicole Ehinger. History Abigail Willaims was born in the year 1680 A.D. and she was responsible for putting the colonial Massachusetts village of Salem on the map during the Salem trials of 1692. The Salem witch trials occurred because of the erratic behaviors of Abigail, her cousin Elizabeth "Betty" Paris, and their friends, Ann Putnam Jr. and Elizabeth Hubbard, for which there was no psychological nor medical explanation. The girls began accusing people of witchcraft. By the time the trials were ended by Queen Mary in 1693, 142 people had been accused of witchcraft. 19 of those people were hanged, and one was pressed to death. 11 year-old Abigail herself hides a dark secret: She has mastered magical gifts, including the ability that enables her to shapeshift as well as the ability to teleport. Her crime against humanity was severe, and caught the attention of the mighty Merlinean wizard Balthazar Blake, whom immediately sealed her inside the Grimhold so she could do no more harm. The opening movie however, shows that she was also sealed due to her own attempts to free Morgana as well, suggested that at one point, she met and join forces with a former Merlinean, a sorcerer named Maxim Horvath. The Return of Abigail Willaims When Horvath uses the Parasite Spell to steal Drake Stone's energy, and takes his magic ring, he releases the witch, Abigail Williams, into the modern day world and recruited her to kidnap Becky. Abigail came to Becky Barnes in her disguise as somewhat of a Goth girl with a tied long hair and a leather jacket. Becky told her to come back later after she asked to make a request, but to her surprise, Abigail appeared instantly in front of her and revealed herself to her as a 17th century witch in a traditional Pilgrim dress with a coif before she was kidnapped. Once Abigail completes that task, Horvath steals her energy and pendant, as well, no longer needing her. Her black pentagram pendant then becomes one of the rings later placed onto Horvath's cane with enough energy to break the final shell of the Grimhold and freeing Morgana. Appearance When Abigail Williams is meeting Becky Barnes, she was wearing a white button shirt with a string tie around her collar. She wore a black leather jacket around the button shirt so she was most likely disguised as somewhat of a Goth girl. And she wore a skirt, and had her hair tied back. When Becky told her to go away when she turns, Abigail is in front of her in her true appearance, wearing a traditional Pilgrim dress with a coif. Powers and Abilities Abigail Williams is a powerful and most dangerous witch with dark powers, including the ability to change appearances to fool her victims and foes, and to disappear and reappear. Although Abigail is extremely skilled in witchcraft, her powers are increased by her own magic pendant which they came from, almost like most sorcerers get their powers from their magic rings. Abigail Willaims' necklace, which is shaped like a star with a circle around it, is one of the magical items in the world. This shape within the Necklace is a pentagram, a common magic symbol. In the movie, it is the symbol of the Morganians when without the circle, as well as the symbol of the magical seal within the terrifying ceremony known as the Rising. Horvath uses the Parasite Spell on her, he takes her necklace and placed on his cane. Notable spells that she mastered are: *'Disguise Spell': The magical enchantment to shapeshift one's appearance and outfit to take form of a disguise. She used it to take form of goth-girl named Abby. *'Teleportation': Abigail can teleport from one place to another. Videogame Appearance The dangerous witch Abigail Williams emerged as both the mistress of the Love Domain magic in New York City's Broadway District and the fourth boss of the Nintendo DS videogame adaptation of Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Upon entering the center of Love domain, Balthazar warned Dave that the next released sorcerer is much worse than the sorcerous thug Marrok. Instead of a monstrous-looking Morganian as expected, Dave finds himself facing the sweet yet sinister 12-year old Abigail Williams. Abigail asked the science nerd whether he's in love with anyone. Unsure what to answer, Dave stated that he cherished his roommate's pet dog instead of mentioning Becky Barnes or Tank, plausibly a bluff to keep her in the dark about them. The Prime Merlinean becomes more perplexed by the cruel witch's remark about love being a fragile thing, leading Balthazar sarcastically explained that she had a bad luck during a prom night back at "Salem High School in Class 1692" which made her rather petty about the subject. Following her defeat at hands of Dave in the duel, Dave teased her loss as bitter as suffering a heartbreak. Horvath appears shortly afterwards, seemingly come to her rescue only to execute her with Parasite Spell and confiscated her pendant for his own use as with previous fallen Morganians. However, Horvath goes one step ahead the Merlinenans where he cloaked the Grimhold's magic signature, leading Balthazar unable to track him. Yet, the former Merlinan still gives away his whereabouts by flooding Broadway district with Mana from Time-Space domain with The American Radiator Building as its epicenter, allowing the chase to continue. Gallery Aby Williams.jpg|Abigail Williams, also referred to as "Aby", in her modern-day disguise. Abigail Williams & Becky Barnes.jpg|Abigail Williams later kidnaps Becky Barnes. Abigail cartoon TSA.jpg|Abigail Williams as seen in the videogame adaptation of the film. Trivia *Abigail Williams is named after and possibly based on the who is one of the initial accusers during the Salem witch trials of 1692. *It is unknown how she was able to find Becky Barnes, let alone knowing that Becky is a perfect bargaining chip for Maxim Horvath to blackmail Dave Stutler to hand over the Dragon Ring in exchange of Becky's life. *In the film's original script, it was explained that Horvath learned Dave's feelings for Becky through the former's emotional trace that he picked up via magic and subsequently passed that information to Abigail. *In the movie's original script, additionally, rather than having her magic fatally drained of her, Abigail Williams joined the final battle against the Merlineans in which she demonstrated magical ability to breathe swarms of bats and/or wasps. *Lastly, the script revealed her alias as "Abbie" as a hint to her true identity. *Based on her disguise outfit, it could be that Abigail was masquerading as a school girl or a goth girl. Category:Morganians Category:Sorceresses Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Deceased